Unknown idol
by Kamen Rider Butterfly
Summary: AU - Yaoi: Julian went in a con to get a DVD signed by the actors of Masked Riders Squadron to his brother Nero, who is a fan of the series. He wasn't a fan of the series until he meet Wales, the actor of Blue Rider, who had interested him to watch the series. Wales, for other side, can't take out Julian of his head after the meeting...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Butterfly again. And I'm here with a new fic based in this prompt:**

 _ **Imagine Person A being an actor/actress at a little known show signing autographs at a con, and Person B is has been standing in line for 15 minutes for a friend who weren't able to show up. But when they get to the table and hold out the DVD their friend want autographed, they begin to stutter because "Oh no, they're cute/hot!"**_

 _ **(Bonus: Person C is the friend and shows up just as the situation becomes really awkward.)**_

 **Just to know, I did some alterations in this prompt, but the principle is still the same.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

 **Unknown idol**

"This actor looks so gorgeous outside of the TV. He looks interesting", Julian though while handling a copy of "Masked Riders Squadron" to one of the main actors of the show, Wales. Actually, the person who sent him there was his brother Nero, who become a fan since the debut. Every Sunday morning the second Konzern child was watching the story of five super-powered bikers in coloured jumpsuits fighting against monsters. And the creatures are very funny (or ridiculous), according to Julian.

And today was the actor meeting event. Too bad Nero got a flu just this day, which made his older brother to get his DVD box signed by the actors in the event, with some dedicatory to him. Julian didn't cared a lot about the show, but after seeing the Blue Biker actor, he decided to watch the series.

Now he would take a photo with him, but there was other fans as well now.

* * *

Signing DVDs and shirts. Taking photos with the fans. Every fan event was like this for Wales. Actually he didn't noticed, but one of his fans was looking at him in a very interested way.

 _Maybe is a fan thing_ , he though, remembering about the older audiences of Masked Riders Squad. A lot of women liked Wales a lot and some guys has some kind of attraction for him... Perhaps he was doing a good job for that. But then he needed to sign the the lasting DVDs and shirts and meet the manager after.

"That fan was so handsome... But perhaps I'm not meeting him again."

* * *

Traveling each day for work wasn't exactly a "vacation" to Julian, but it can't be helped when companies are located in another side of the country. This time was a toy companies whem were looking for partnerships as well to do deals with them.

One of those companies was the main manufacturer of Masked Rider Squad toys. Just when the the representant told about them, Julian reminded of Wales, the Blue Biker. And the moment when he saw the new toys which would be released, he figured about how incredible he would look when he appear using them.

* * *

Finally the filming was over. All of the actors were feeling more tired than other times, because not only the stuntmen did the action scenes, but the main actors done them too. The episode was featuring the characters fighting while untransformed. The only one who wasn't too tired was Zeo, the actor of Black Rider, who only appeared in the final of the episode.

"Now I know how a stuntman feel", said Wales to other actors, while grabbing a water bottle from Madoka, actress of Pink Rider.

"Yes it was pretty tiresome, I'm not accostumed to do a lot of fighting scenes"

"That's why I like to do all the stunt, I know how to do it!" exclaimed Bao, the Yellow Rider.

All of the main actors were tired, but very satisfied with the work. Acting to children was pretty interesting. And for adults who like to watch the show too... Suddenly Wales thought about the fan who looked at him in that meeting. Somehow he couldn't take him out of his head. The actor would think about this specific fan whole day if Selen, the actress of Green Rider didn't called him.

"Wales, let's go to the photoshoot. Everybody is waiting for you in the car" she called him in front of the exit of the studio.

Maybe he wasn't going to meet him again.

* * *

 **And end of the chapter. It was intended to be an oneshot but this become so long, I separated the fic into pieces. What do you guys think? Review me, I don't bite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Are you missing me? Well, chapter 2 is here now!**

* * *

As time passed, Julian was more and more involved with the show. Not only he felt more closer of his brother, he was impressed with Wales's acting. The last episodes were all agitated, with a new member appearing in the stage. And the first encounter of heroes with the villains, while debuting the team's new upgrade, which were all lauched as toys this month.

Meanwhile Nero discovered that a stage show was going to occur in a few days. He couldn't meet his idols before, but this time he will try to not even get sick. Nero really wants to meet them, and Julian would like to see Wales again.

* * *

With the school break, children will be free from homework and they can do things they like. And one of things was to see hte Masked Riders Squad in a stageshow, starring actors from the TV.

The cast was nervous. Acting in a dtage was very different from acting in a TV studio. The flaws were going to be easily noticed by the audience, so they need to act in the most perfect way.

Looking under the stage curtains, Wales found Julian in the audience. And he was with a little boy - his younger brother? Wales didn't knew that Julian has a younger brother. Perhaps he become a fan while watching the show with him? The actor didn't knew, but the show was about to start.

* * *

After the stageshow, the actors were interacting with fans again. Now Nero could meet his idols. Wales was waving and blowing kisses to his fans. When he meet Nero from his first time, somehow the Blue Rider noticed that the little boy's eyes were shining, since it was his first time meeting his idols. And with Nero was Julian, who was eager to see Wales again. The actor couldn't help but for some reason he felt delighted to see his fan again.

 _It look like I'm glad to see a lover._

For some reason Nero had an impression that he saw pink stains in Wales's face after he meet his older brother. Yep, a little impression, because there was more children to see him right now.

 _"Why he had to be famous with a lot of people?_ , though Julian as he was pushed by the children.

* * *

 **And now this is the second chapter! I'm sorry if is really short, but I promise you, the next one is going to be longer! Did you liked or not? Send a review! Or send me a PM or something!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And hello! Butterfly again, bringing here a new chapter here!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

Invited in a happy hour time, the actors went in a well-known bar. They just can't have photos taken to maintain their images of children's idols. Neither finding them drunk.

"I wonder if someone can find us", sayed Madoka, as she entered the bar.

"I don't think it so... This place isn't a hot spot, hence why they brought us here." told Bao while sitting in a chair.

Acting was great and stressful at the same place. Sometimes the cast needed some free time to talk and vent with each other - dealing with fans was the most difficult thing to them.

And about the fans subject, Wales couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he was atracted to one of his fans. He looked at his juice, thinking about the last time he meet Julian. It sounds too much like a 'love in the first sign' situation - this would be too ethereal. After the end of Masked Riders he probably would do other shows and a good part of his audience would see other things as well. Only the die-hard fans would still follow him after the end.

"Hey, something is wrong?" Asked Madoka, sitting at his side. "You were so quiet today..."

"I'm having some problems with a fan"

"Is he harassing you?"

"No... It seems that I want to harass him" Wales answered, with a very confused voice. The word 'harass' was too strong to use for what the actor wanted to say. Julian basically caught his attention. "You saw him in the last stageshow"

"Let me remember... The older one or the little boy?"

"The older one, I don't want to deal with problems later"

"Oh, I know. The producers told me that he is the owner of one of the companies sponsoring the show, the Konzern Company."

"Konzern Company, that company who have representants around the world?"

"Yes. It was a surprise to know about this"

A CEO of a big company being a fan of a Toku show (1)... Is incredible as is unbeliaveble. At least he was good-looking to Wales. But it would bring other problem... An actor of a children's show dating a CEO from a big company is likely to attract the papparazzi attention and he don't like it - the actor would be called a gold-digger or something and would put his entire career in danger.

* * *

After a good free time, the actors were all going home. The only one who had a car was Selen, but she was too drunk to drive.

"Why you had to give that mix to her, King?" a very angry Zeo asked to King, the actor of Red Rider, while carring the Green Rider.

"It was very good. And..." the main actor of Masked Riders wondered for a minute, then blinked and continued: "I think I'm drunk too..."

"Just don't puke in my feet"

Wales watched both actors arguing, while relieved that he lived closer to the bar, so he don't needed a carpool to get home. He wondered if he should hold King, but it seems that his body wasn't willing to fight against Zeo. Instead, King just puked in Wales's feet.

"At least I didn't puked in you, Zeo"

* * *

While going back home, Julian was in his limousine, watching the street through the window. He was lost in his thoughs, now that the secret of Dark General was revealed recently, the Riders were resitant to kill him. He couldn't wait to see the next episode that week.

He found the main cast of Masked Riders in front of a bar. The place was very unpopular among celebrities, so finding them there is like a surprise to him.

"Stop here" he ordered to the chouffer. "I think I found someone known here."

Getting out of the limousine, Julian went to the actors. While he approached them, the main cast were surprised to see him.

"Oh, he found us" told King, almost falling in the concret.

"Uh, about this..." Wales didn't knew what to say to Julian at that situation. It was embarrassing to be seen at the place with two drunk filming mates. At least Selen was asleep.

"King puked in Wales's foot because I told him to not puke in me", told the Black Rider actor.

"And you are Julian, right?" asked Madoka, curious. "What brought you here?"

"Well, I was a little bit surprised to find all of you here. And..." He looked at Wales for a while and continued " To say hi... To everybody else."

"You aren't going to tell about us here after, right?" asked a worried Bao.

"No. Is a waste of time" he answered. Following the actors everywhere wasn't his thing. He knew that they have a career which can lead to stress, because he have one too.

"Since you are going to keep this moment as a secret, we are reliefed." Madoka told to Julian. "Uh... Guess I need to drive everybody to home. Bye Wales!"

In a couple of minutes, only Wales was left with Julian. He lived near there, so all he needed to do was walk for a while to go home.

"Wales... Can I follow you?" Asked Julian with a nervous voice to the actor. For some reason, he wanted to follow the actor home, even he knew that Wales didn't needed someone looking after him.

The Blue Rider actor looked at his fan, who was shivering for a while. Julian looked so nervous, it was because he was, from his first time, alone with his idol? Certaintly it was a very rare situation. Usually being followed home by a fan would be very awkward for Wales, but strangely, with Julian, he felt... Protected. Even if he could take care of himself.

"Of course."He agreed and both headed to the actor's home.

While walking, Julian was urging to do something to Wales. Being alone with his idol, he was willing to embrace him by the waist, or better yet, bring his mouth closer to him.

 _What you are thinking? You will scare him._

Wales looked again to Julian, who was staring at him with alluring eyes. When he saw that the actor was looking at him, Julian went back to his senses, while walking with his idol.

"So... Where you live?"He asked, while trying to hide his little blush which stained in his face.

"Near there"

As they come at Wales's place, Julian was ready to go back at his limousine, but...

"Julian..."

"What?"

"Usually I don't give some personal things to other people but..." He handled a card to Julian. "If you want to talk to me, here is my number"

Julian didn't believed. He got the number of his idol. This was a very uncommon thing to happen with a fan.

"So, I think I need to go.", told Wales. "If you want to tell something to me, just call me".

 _I wonder if everything will be going to be okay..._

Why fate has to be so hard to guess?

* * *

 **(1) - Japanese Tv shows with special effects. (mainly about superheroes)**

 **And then, end of the chapter! And hey, what do you guys think? This got a little bit longer than the previous chapter, right? Things probably is gonna to be very interesting...**

 **Send reviews to me! I don't bite!**


End file.
